


Seeing Double

by GenimHale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twins, Fluff, M/M, Make Up, Smut, Stilinski Twins, almost break up, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 05:53:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenimHale/pseuds/GenimHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek doesn't know Stiles has a twin brother. And he certainly didn't know he had a twin brother who was back in Beacon Hills.</p>
<p>------</p>
<p>Or what happens when Derek accidentally kisses the wrong Stilinski...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing Double

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Seeing Double](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3557474) by [Nevada](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevada/pseuds/Nevada)



> So the stilinski twins are my current obsession and I just couldnt resist it...

A deep moan escaped Derek’s mouth as he thrust into Stiles hard and fast. They were both close, very close, and it had become a competition recently to see who could hold out for longest. Derek pressed his lips to the curve of Stiles neck, breathing out softly and causing the younger boy to moan and throw his head back. With a sly smile, Derek’s hand continued fisting Stiles’ cock while he licked a stripe along his jawline. It was the sensation of Derek whispering in his ear and tugging on his earlobe that made Stiles’ finally lose it. With a final flick of Derek’s wrist he unravelled, orgasming with an array of colourful expletives. Derek followed closely behind with a loud moan, bordering on a howl, the sound he made every time he came and drove Stiles crazy. Derek let his arms collapse as he pulled out; falling on top of Stiles as their slick, sweaty bodies slid on each other. 

‘Get off me Sourwolf,’ Stiles exclaimed, shoving at the older werewolf as he tried to regain his breath. Derek rolled to the side with a chuckle.  
‘I think I win again, Red,’ he grinned.  
‘Stupid werewolf stamina,’ he muttered ‘and don’t call me that,’   
‘Sure, blame it on my werewolf side,’ he winked ‘Red,’ A few months back, when they were only a month into their relationship, Stiles had stupidly decided to wear a red jacket to one of their meetings. And Derek appreciated the irony of the situation by bringing up the old fairy-tale leaving Stiles blushing with a new nickname. When they’d first met, he’d never have thought that Derek Hale could have a sense of humour. He’d said this to him once.  
‘You bring out the best in me,’ he’d murmured, caressing Stiles’ cheek with the back of his hand and pressing a soft, slow kiss to his lips.

Derek pulled Stiles in with a hand on his waist. Stiles smiled back at him, burying his face into his neck and making the most of their last few moments together that night before they would go separate ways, Derek to shower here and Stiles back home to shower. ‘Here’ was the old subway car. It hadn’t seemed like much when the wolves inhabited it but since Derek had relocated to the loft apartment, it had improved. The one room they used had the fire place and a bed with soft pillows and blankets. The reason that it was their place was due to the other werewolves residing in the loft and Stiles’ father at his as well as Stiles not being ready to come out yet. So they’d been seeing each other secretly, being careful not to be all over each other in a place that the others would come to and smell it.

It was with a long drawn out sigh that Stiles pulled away and Derek pouted. Stiles pecked his lips multiple times before he stood up to pull his clothes back on. Derek pulled him in for a long, drawn-out kiss before Stiles broke away and ran out the door, calling bye over his shoulder. Derek smiled fondly at the hyperactive boy as he darted up the stairs, almost tripping with the full Stilinski flair.

Stiles grinned on the drive home as he always did after his time with Derek, even when they hadn’t just had sex. Sometimes they’d talk, or rather Stiles’ would talk and Derek would just listen with a content look. Occasionally they’d watch a film but they always ended up getting distracted. One or two times they’d tried walking through the woods together but after a close call when Derek smelt Isaac and Scott nearby and ended up grabbing Stiles and running in the opposite direction, they hadn’t tried that again. But even so, he liked Derek a lot, so much that he was finally considering how to tell his father and…   
‘Sky?’ he exclaimed as he pulled up outside his house to see his brother stood on the doorstep.  
‘Stiles!’ he yelled back with a grin identical to Stiles’. Stiles jumped out of the Jeep and flung himself at his brother and hugged him.  
‘Woah little brother, calm down,’ he said but hugged him back just as enthusiastically.  
‘You’re four minutes older Sky,’ he pointed out ‘And I’m just pleased to see you,’  
‘It has been too long,’ he agreed. It had easily been over a year since Sky had last come to Beacon Hills and almost six months since Stiles had travelled to San Francisco to visit him. He’d moved away when he was 14 to start at a private school in San Francisco.   
‘What are you doing home?’ Stiles asked as he unlocked the door.  
‘I’m moving back actually,’ he smiled, causing Stiles to halt in his place.  
‘Really?’ he grinned widely and Sky nodded. When they were together, they were a troublesome pair. Both were mischievous and both suffered from ADHD so how their parents had managed to stay sane through their childhood, they had no idea.   
‘Time to wreak havoc,’ Sky smirked and Stiles agreed eagerly.

****

It had been almost a week before Scott finally decided that they needed to go out so the pack could meet Sky, even if he couldn’t know about them yet.   
‘So Allison is dating Scott?’ he checked.  
‘No!’ Stiles exclaimed ‘They broke up, now one of them is dating Isaac but it’s sometimes unclear as to which one it is,’   
‘And Lydia and Danny are dating twin brothers?’ he confirmed.  
‘Ethan and Aiden the al – the twins. Don’t worry, I’ll introduce you to them all,’ Stiles corrected his slip-up.   
‘Right, do I look alright?’ he grinned.  
‘Like looking in a mirror,’ Stiles laughed at the joke and Sky joined in. ‘Now come on or we’ll be late!’ 

The pack was stood in a group outside the Rave. When the twins joined them, Scott leapt on Sky instantly, hugging him. Before Sky had moved away, the three of them were inseparable, like Scott and Stiles were still.   
‘Right so, this is Isaac, Allison, Lydia, Aiden, Ethan, Danny, Boyd and Erica,’ Scott said, pointing to each member of the pack as he said their name. ‘Guys, this is Sky,’   
Sky waved awkwardly with a small smile as the pack mumbled hellos.  
‘Sky? Is that short for something?’ Erica asked  
‘Stilinski,’ he replied with a smile.  
‘God do none of you use your actual name?’ Lydia asked and the two twins grinned.   
‘Is that everyone who’s coming?’ Stiles asked casually, hoping Scott would say no, that Derek was going to join them but Scott just nodded with a grin.   
‘C’mon now,’ he grinned, grabbing Sky by the arm and leading him inside. 

They’d been there for almost an hour and Stiles was texting Derek constantly. He’d forgotten that clubs weren’t his scene and he was glad when Erica stumbled over to him in her heels and collapsed onto his arm.   
‘Erica?’ he asked.  
‘Yessssss,’ she slurred heavily and Stiles sighed. It had become a common practice, ever since Derek accidently revealed the secret, that the wolves would mix wolfsbane into their drinks, just enough so the alcohol would affect them. Not as strongly as with humans but it was possible which also helped them to blend in with the others. He caught Scott’s eye as he grabbed Erica’s arm, signalling that he was taking her home since he was sober. Scott nodded from where he was and Stiles just about dragged Erica from the room.

Derek slipped his phone into his pocket. It had been almost a week since he had last seen Stiles. He hadn’t been at any pack meetings but Scott explained that he was spending time with his family. But now he was out with the pack at a club. He didn’t think much as he pulled on his leather jacket and left the house.  
The club was crowded, noisy and Stiles-free. He could smell the other pack members but not Stiles. He looked around confused as his phone buzzed. 

From: Stiles  
 _Ugh, I wish you’d never let them know the wolfsbane trick… Just had to take a very drunk Erica home_

He chuckled; that explained it. He wandered over to the bar and ordered two drinks while he waited for Stiles to return. He slipped a little powder into one of them and took a sip. Then another. And another until the whole glass was gone. Where was Stiles? He was past his 8th beer when he noticed a familiar brown-haired boy. He stood up from the bar stool, leaning on the counter for support while he tried to stop the room spinning. He stumbled towards the boy with a dopey grin on his face. The boy looked up as he reached him. Stiles. Without thinking he leant down and clumsily pressed their lips together. Stiles hands found his chest – and pushed him away. He blinked, confused, and only then did he focus on everything but his alcohol-hindered sight. It was not Stiles; he realised with a panic and glanced round to see if anyone had noticed. No one seemed to have seen the scene. No one except a hazel-eyed boy who’d just come through the door who Derek failed to notice.

Stiles pulled up outside the club. He’d managed to get Erica home without her hurling in his car. He really wasn’t in the mood for the club so he’d decided to return, let everyone know he was leaving then invite Derek round. Before it had been easier to meet. His dad would be working hard so there was no one to explain to where he was for the past few hours and why his lips were swollen and his hair messy. But with Sky back, it was more difficult and he hadn’t seen his boyfriend since he’d arrived home. He walked through the door and looked for his brother. He spotted him quickly just as he saw a dark haired figure lean down and press their lips together. A dark haired figure he’d recognise anywhere. They broke apart and Stiles turned and ran. He ran out of the club and to his Jeep before he collapsed next to it. Acid burned his gut and he felt the bile in his throat. When he’d thrown up, he stood up and climbed into his car, driving away from the club. Far away.

He knew he was overreacting. Derek thought that Sky was him. But Stiles couldn’t help it. Derek should’ve been able to tell. They’d been together for 4 months. He should’ve known. That was all Stiles could think as he lay, curled up on his bed. He’d been like this ever since he’d left the club a few hours ago. Derek had called him. He’d switched his phone off. Downstairs he heard the door bang as his brother returned.   
‘Stiles!’ Sky slurred, falling into his brother’s room. Stiles pretended to be asleep. 

***

The next week dragged.  
Day one: Sky told him about the guy who’d kissed him at the club. Derek called and texted.  
Day two: Derek called and texted more. Stiles ignored him.  
Day three: Derek called again. Stiles threw his phone at the wall.   
Day four: Scott asked what was wrong and Stiles shook his head.  
‘Nothing,’ he’d insisted.   
Day five: Stiles told his dad he was sick and stayed off school, avoiding the pack and avoiding the pack meeting later.   
Day six: Stiles missed school again. Scott came through his window and Stiles told him he had flu.  
Day seven: Stiles finally got out of bed and had a shower. He’d had a week. A week and Derek didn’t guess. He didn’t visit and try find out why Stiles was avoiding him. He did nothing when his call went straight to voicemail. Derek didn’t care anymore. Stiles blinked back tears as he pulled on a pair of jeans. He’d shed his last tear over Derek-fricking-Hale. He had only gotten a step into his room, turned around to shut the door and then he was slammed against it.  
‘You’ve been ignoring me,’ Derek stated.  
‘Wow. What gave you that impression?’ Stiles replied.  
‘Quit playing around Stiles. Why?’ he asked  
‘Oh now you want to know?’ Derek opened his mouth to reply but Stiles interrupted. ‘No Derek. It’s been a week. A week! And you haven’t bothered to find out why I wasn’t picking up the phone. You’re a freaking werewolf and you’ve proven on many occasions that climbing through my window is not difficult. So why leave it a week?’ Stiles snapped.   
‘I –I don’t know,’ Derek said quietly.  
‘You don’t know? Are you being serious? You kiss my brother and then when I ignore you because of it, you don’t know why you didn’t bother visiting?’   
‘Kissed your – you have a twin?’ Derek exclaimed.   
‘Yeah, Sky. That guy you kissed last week,’ Stiles spoke softly, pushing Derek’s hands off his bare chest and turning away as the tears welled up.   
‘Stiles I –‘ he began, resting his hand on the younger boy’s shoulder  
‘No Derek, sorry isn’t going to cut it. Sorry is when you accidently wolf out on me. Sorry is when you run off half way through a date because of something pack related that came up. Sorry is when you stand me up. I love you Derek. I was ready to tell everyone. And you couldn’t even tell the difference between me and my brother, even though you’re a freaking werewolf! Can’t you smell me or something?’ Derek’s heart skipped a beat.  
‘You love me?’ he replied.  
‘That’s not the point,’ Stiles yelled.  
‘Stiles – ‘ As Stiles opened his mouth to interrupt, Derek put a hand over it. ‘No, now you listen. Did you ever wonder why I was even at the club? I missed you Stiles. I hadn’t seen you for a week and it’s hard when you can’t see the person you love. So I knew you were there and figured I’d go and we could spend some time together. And I got there and you were taking Erica home so I got you a drink and waited. And waited some more. And while I waited I had a few drinks which I may or may not have spiked with wolfsbane. You know enough about wolfsbane, or being drunk in general, to know that it dulls your senses. So I spotted you – or at least what I thought was you - and went over. I couldn’t tell, I wasn’t focusing on anything else because they looked like you and who else would it be? You never told me you had a twin,’  
‘You knew I had a brother,’   
‘Brother – yes. Twin – no,’  
‘So you’re blaming me?’ Stiles asked.  
‘No Stiles. I’m not blaming anyone. It was an honest mistake to make and I’m sorry. I hate myself for it. I’ve made a lot of mistakes and I don’t blame you for finally coming to your senses. I’ve ‘wolfed out’ on you a lot. I’ve stood you up too many times. And I’ve run out on our dates too many times. I’m sorry,’ and with that, Stiles felt Derek’s hand run down his arm before he turned to walk away.   
‘Derek,’ Stiles called after him. Derek had just turned round before Stiles collided with him. Their lips connected desperately and Stiles’ hands gripped onto his hair.   
‘Don’t leave me,’ Stiles pleaded against his lips, tears falling onto Derek’s cheeks.   
‘I won’t Stiles, I won’t ever. I love you,’  
‘I love you too, Sourwolf,’ Stiles replied. ‘I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about Sky. I’m sorry I ignored you. And I’m sorry I yelled at you,’  
‘You don’t need to apologise,’ Derek insisted. ‘I’m sorry. I’m sorry for not realising it was you. I’m sorry for being an idiot and I’m sorry for being a useless boyfriend,’   
‘You aren’t useless. I love you,’   
‘I love you too,’ he repeated.

Derek grabbed Stiles thighs and hitched him up so his legs were around Derek’s waist. They slammed into Stiles’ door as their lips connected again. Stiles bit down on Derek’s bottom lips, revelling in the moan that escaped the older man’s mouth. Their tongues danced together, only breaking apart so Stiles could tug Derek’s shirt over his head.   
‘Bed. Now.’ Stiles panted as Derek lips trailed down his jaw to his neck. He sucked on the skin at the curve of Stiles’ neck as he carried them over to the bed. Derek settled between Stiles’ legs and pressed their lips together again. This kiss was slower and deeper and Stiles moaned into Derek’s mouth. A hand tangled in Derek’s hair and the other rested on his back. After a few seconds Derek pulled away and Stiles whined softly.  
‘Sorry babe,’ he chuckled. ‘But Scott and Sky just walked up the drive,’   
‘Who cares? I love you,’ Stiles grinned and managed to flip them so he was straddling Derek’s hips.   
‘I love you too,’ he said, before Stiles leant back down and captured his lips. Derek’s hands slid down to Stiles’ butt and pressed them closer. Stiles moaned as their hard-ons rubbed together. Derek laughed slightly as he heard the two boys coming up the stairs but was cut off by Stiles’ hands running down his torso and resting on the button of his jeans. He had just undone it when Stiles’ door burst open.   
‘Stiles – OH MY GOD!’ Scott yelled, shielding his eyes.  
‘Oh wow,’ Sky said, averting his eyes.   
‘Yes?’ Stiles replied, sitting up and pulling Derek up with him.   
‘Can you maybe get off Derek? Then I can actually look at you?’ Scott pleaded.  
‘I think it’s best if I don’t,’ Stiles replied with a grin.  
‘Oh God, gross. I can’t unsee this,’ he groaned.  
‘You – You’re the one who kissed me,’ Sky stated, pointing at Derek.   
‘Yeah that would be me. Sorry about that,’ Derek apologised.   
‘Sky this is my boyfriend, Derek,’ Stiles introduced and Derek waved. ‘Now if you don’t mind could you two please go back to wherever you were or at least leave the house. We’re just making up,’   
‘Oh God! Stiles!’ Scott shouted. Stiles pressed his lips to Derek’s neck and with a subtle grind, caused Derek to moan loudly. Stiles heard his door slam then Sky’s car start up not long after that and he grinned.   
‘Now where were we?’


End file.
